User blog:Omgitskittykatty/So uh
Something that KM will never use for The ACS King Jerk writes something on a blackboard with chalk (like The Simpsons) that makes fun of a character or situation in the episode. Then Bagel hits him with his cane and he falls into the logo. The letters get scrambled up in the sky and crush him when they come down. 'No Happy Endings: '''King Jerk writes "Warning: First episode may be sub-par" ("No Happy Endings" is the first episode) '''Morality Questioned: '''King Jerk writes "What the hell is a Lru?" (Officer Lru's debut) '''Protest: '''Wario writes "THE ACS ARE EVIL. JOIN THE PROTEST." (Wario and Chrome protest The ACS) '''The Life of a Fighter: '''The Troll King writes "Trololololololol" (The Troll King's debut) '''Kings and Thieves: '''King Jerk writes "Ha-ha, he has no parents" (King Tryklo killed Wario's parents) '''Wronged Identity: '''King Jerk writes "Did someone say boom?" Before Bagel's cane whack, an explosion destroys the blackboard (Dr. Boom's debut, also referencing ''SpongeBob SquarePants) 'A Planet in Need: '''King Jerk writes "We've still got 100 racks of laundry" Bagel throws laundry at King Jerk (RACK's debut) '''The Robots: '''King Jerk types on his computer "I am obsessed with the Internet" He opens YouTube and watches a video of Bagel whacking King Jerk with his cane (Net's debut) '''Revenge of the Robot: '''Repeat from S1E08 '''The Failed Team: '''King Jerk writes "EPIC FAIL" Bagel fails to hit him with his cane (The soon-to-be TAO fails comically due to The Troll King) '''Into the Future: '''King Jerk gets out of a tube and writes on it "My parents, my girlfriend; I'll never see them again... YAHOO!" Bagel's cane whacks him without Bagel holding him (The ACS (excluding John) are sent to the future without their parents or love interests, also referencing ''Futurama) 'Labor Day Invader: '''King Jerk writes something but it isn't seen; Bagel whacks King Jerk with a transparent cane (Transparent's debut) '''Venture Makes their Move: '''General Red writes "LOOK AT MY MUSCLES" Bagel hits General Red but General throws him to the logo (General Red's debut; he has muscles) '''The Return of LT Fan: '''King Jerk writes "He's back" (LT Fan's debut) '''Letting the Cat out of the Bag: '''King Jerk writes "Meow" A cat bites King Jerk (Catzilla's debut) '''Execution: '''King Jerk writes "Finally, now Bagel won't hit me with his cane" Bagel gets an axe and executes him ("Execution" is the first season finale, Dr. Unknown plans to execute Wario) '''A Team of their Own: '''King Jerk writes "Not again" Bagel feels sorry for King Jerk and doesn't do it ("A Team of their Own" is the second season premiere) '''An ACS Movie: '''King Jerk writes "Distributed by Warner Bros. Animation" The Warner Bros. logo crushes him (Warner Bros. Animation distributes and produces a lot of films, the plot of "An ACS Movie" introduces Jon Gaz, a screenwriter) '''Christmas Night: '''King Jerk writes "Merry Christmas" Bagel gives King Jerk a candy cane ("Christmas Night" is a Christmas special) '''Odd Man Out: '''King Jerk writes "Warning: Episode may have gosh-durn moles" (Nozus detects a mole in the HQ) '''Riddles: '''Repeat of S1E14 '''Symbiotic Relationship: '''Repeat of S1E10 '''Nick's Musical: '''King Jerk writes "Warning: Songs may get stuck in your head" (Nick decides to see how good everyone is at singing in the episode) '''The Golden Bandit: '''Repeat of S2E04 '''Fort Pooda Problems: '''King Jerk writes "Fort Pooda - Population: 7 - Crime: Over 9000" (Fort Pooda is full of crime) '''Panda: '''Ross writes "Warning: Pandas may be cute" (Ross' debut) '''She's a Maneater: '''King Jerk writes "The lesser of two evils" (An assassin is after an enemy in the episode) '''The Epic Episode: '''King Jerk writes "I had that gem once... it made me what I am now" (The Gem of Stupidity) '.logic: 'King Jerk pops out of a rainbow with SpongeBob's eager face and mumbles "Stupid Nick..." He writes "#logic" (Nick controls ''The ACS ''in the episode, also referencing ''SpongeBob SquarePants) 'Wednesday: '''King Jerk writes "I thought it was Friday" (Referencing ''The Bagel Show) '''Age of AIA: '''Repeat of S2E11 '''Things That Go Bump in the Night: '''Repeat of S2E10 '''Compromised: '''Repeat of S2E12 '''Adventures of the ACS: Volume One: '''Repeat of S2E09 '''The Chess Master's Pawn: '''Repeat of S2E01 '''What If: '''Repeat of S2E13 '''Nine Years Later: '''Repeat of S2E02 '''Old Friends, New Problems: '''Repeat of S2E03 '''Offspring: '''Repeat of S1E02 '''Adventures of the ACS: Volume Two: '''Repeat of S1E03 '''Ross Returns: '''Repeat of S1E10 '''The DAX: '''Repeat of S1E10 Category:Blog posts